


I've loved you since the moment--Oh screw it!

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Luche is oblivious, but so are you, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You've had a crush on Luche since you met him, and you were positive he was out of your league...till he confesses to you instead.





	I've loved you since the moment--Oh screw it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KairaKara101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/gifts).



Crossing your arms, you huffed as you leaned over against Pelna’s shoulder, tilting your head to whisper to him. He went wide eyed a moment then looked back at you in shock, before he burst out laughing. You grinned then laughed, your shoulders shaking with it before you shook your head gently.

Pelna gently pushed back against you, gesturing with his chin at those that were just across the room from you, causing you to giggle as you were taking in their impromptu game of ‘Pin the tail on the reindeer’ that everyone at your New Years party was way too drunk for.

You tilted your head, watching as Nyx, completely blindfolded was pushed towards the image on the wall, only to be spun around and turned again by Libertus, and was now headed in entirely the wrong direction, causing more laughter to bubble from your throat.  When Crowe laughed, and turned him about again so that he was now heading in the right direction, you could have sworn it felt like someone was watching you.

Turning your head you briefly met a pair of blue eyes before they quickly looked away. Your grin turned into a smile as Luche seemed to lean more against the doorframe, watching the escapades now instead of you. Turning your head, you said something softly to Pelna then worked your way over to your Vice Captain.

“Everything alright?” you spoke softly and smirked. “Or, do I maybe have something on my face?”

Luche blinked at you. “What?”

“Well,” you turned and let yourself lean on the opposite side of the door jam. “You’ve been staring at me pretty intently the last few minutes, figured I spilled something somewhere.”

Luche blinked and cleared his throat before he clicked his tongue softly. You chuckled then and took a sip of your drink, watching Nyx get spun around yet again. “They are going to make him sick if they keep that up.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m not cleaning up his mess if he does.”

You smiled. “You do enough for us as it is, Luche, I got this one.”

He turned his head to look at you, brow lifting slightly as his eyes locked with yours. You smiled, and extended your hand with your drink in it, tilting your head.

“Happy new year, Sir.”

You watched his brows raise before he smirked, and turned, clinking his glass to yours. “Drop the sir, and yeah. Happy new year.”

Giving a nod of your head you finished off your drink and went to move to set down your glass when you felt him grasp your arm and pull you back against him. You let off a soft surprised gasp as you collided with his chest.

“L-Luche?”

You watched him clench his jaw once before he lowered his head a bit, and mumble something.

“What?”

You didn’t notice the din of the room start to quiet down as he slowly lifted his head and spoke again, loud enough for everyone to hear it.

“I love you.”

The room went entirely quiet. You glanced over as Nyx pushed up his blindfold peeking out with one eye as every one of the glaives grew still, and gave you a knowing smile. You blinked up at Luche again, your brows lifting high.

“W-What…?!” you blinked in surprise. “Luche I–”

“I love you, I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and- Oh screw it!”

Your eyes went wide as he cupped your neck and dipped his head, smashing his lips over yours. You gave off a soft noise of surprise before you slowly tilted your head into that kiss, your eyes fluttering shut as your arms found their way about his neck. His arm slowly wrapped about you, pulling you flush to his chest.

It was then you realized that the others were cheering and clapping for you, causing you to blush brightly as you pulled back from his kiss. You giggled softly, as you pressed your hand gently against his chest, as he chased after you a bit before he huffed and looked into the room.

“About time.” Nyx said with a grin.

“You were absolutely no help.” Luche grumbled softly.

“Wait so you knew?!”

“It’s not all that hard to keep a secret from you, Princess.”

You blushed then and huffed, rolling your eyes though you smirked a bit when Luche moved to wrap an arm about your back, grasping your hip gently to pull you closer.

“But then again, he’s easy to keep secrets from too.” Nyx grinned as he pointed at Luche who narrowed his eyes a bit.

“What are you getting at, hero.”

You blushed more as you bit your lower lip and lowered your head.  “Nyx, don’t–”

“She’s loved you for almost just as long.”

You felt Luche squeeze your hip gently, before Pelna spoke up. “So we didn’t need to hang the mistletoe over the door?”

Both you and Luche went wide eyed turning to look, and sure enough, the small plant with a bright blue ribbon was hanging over the door. You blinked slowly before looking up at Luche.

“Well,” you said with a bit of laughter in your voice. “I guess they–mmff!”

Luche cut you off by kissing you again, completely cupping your face, and when he withdrew you were left with a bewildered look on your face.

“W-Wha…?”

“Mistletoe,” he said with a smirk. “Can’t break tradition now, can we?”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for Kairakara101!


End file.
